


Mawwiage

by OfWhelpsAndWizards



Category: Black Butler, Blacl Butler Manga, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 19th Century, 19th century politics, 30 day writing challenge, Adult Ciel - Freeform, Aged up characters, Arranged Marriage, Because they already are., Character Development, Ciel is coming out, Ciel is secretly with Sebastian, Comedy, Day 18, Elizabeth needs more love, England - Freeform, F/M, Family, Funny, Gay Male Character, Gen, He loves her like family., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I want to see more supportive! Elizabeth instead of a "Oh, Kittens, London, M/M, Manga, Marriage, She can sword fight, She is a BAMF., She is a strong devoted character, She loves her cousin., Supportive!Lady Elizabeth, You're gay! Ciel I'll blackmail you and blacklist you in society for this, allergic to cats, allergy, aranged marriages, closet, strong female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfWhelpsAndWizards/pseuds/OfWhelpsAndWizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has made Lady Elizabeth wait long enough for a wedding date to be set in stone. He a man of twenty is found by society to be acceptable when not wed. She a woman of eighteen should wed soon if she desires life outside of that of a wallflower. But can Ciel find it in himself to marry his biological cousin, when the temptation of his life is always beside him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mawwiage

Mawwiage

It was a sunny spring day for the inhabitants of the Pantomhive manner, the young master had ordered his staff to have the day off, aside Sebastian of course. Well, he was no longer be called the young master. A dashing man in his early twenties was what many would describe the earl as. To his boastful pride the earl had filled out to rival his butler in height, and with healed shoes he stood eye to eye with the impossing black clad figure. Still sporting his eyepatch and affinity for coats, the earl carried a more sophisticated air around him. Running a company was hard to do as a child, not only would adults fail to take him seriously time after time, but high places were hart to reach without help. Sebastian still got the books from lofty shelves for his master, but that was simply out of convenience. 

Now one may be asking why exactly the staff of the Queen's ever vigilant watch dog had a day off, simple: the Lady Elizabeth Midford was visiting for the day. While she had calmed down on redecorating the estate in recent years ("We'll have plenty of time for that once we're married dear!") the assorted staff of assassins, experiments, decorated mercenaries, and oddities were to this day frightened by the mere mention of the noble woman.

"Sebastian." Ciel turned to his butler. His voice has deepened to a low rumble by his age, but not nearly as baritone as his butler. 

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I want to see that the Lady Elizabeth is treated with the utmost care, as always, and that we have something cute one room over from the drawing room." Sebastian's face lit up at this.

"Yes, my Lord." With that Sebastian leapt off the banister to the main hall and out the kitchen entrance. As soon as the butler had fled, a knock came from the main door. 

Ciel took in a deep breath, he had put this off long enough as it was. Lizzie was getting too old to be single in noble society, if she didn't marry soon she would be a wall flower forever. Each step towards the bottom of the stairwell, towards the end of the hall, towards the door nauseated him. Swallowing bile he opened the door and gave one of his famous "smiles."

"Greetings Lizzie! It is so nice to see you." No sooner had the words left his mouth than he was pounced by Lady Elizabeth. Age had turned her from a lanky girl into a classical beauty. Long blonde hair curling in on itself, doll like green eyes, pale porcelain skin free of acne pits, and muscle from years of swordsmanship. Her dresses were as frilly as ever, pastel, and overflowing with "cute." 

Ciel couldn't imagine life without her.

"Lizzie, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time now." Elizabeth looked towards her betrothed, today was finally the day. Her eyes glazed over in glee, he was going to propose! Ever since she was a young girl she had dreamt of the event! She had a tailor made suit already chosen for him by the time she was thirteen to say the least. It had worried her to no end when she had reached marring age and he had told her he wanted to wait until he got out of finishing school, but that was long behind the earl Phantomhive now. "Will you follow me to the drawing room?"

"Yes Ciel! Might I ask why the servants are not here today? Finny is so much fun to pester." Well, at least she knew what she could be at times. Walking into the drawing room Ciel went to the fireplace and started a roaring fire. Sitting down in her chair, Elizabeth watched as Ciel poured earl gray for himself, and Downtown Abbey for her. 

"I wanted us to be as alone as possible today." Elizabeth's heart stopped. Could he mean?

"I've been waiting patiently for this day Ciel!" 

"Well Lizzie, you may be less pleased with the answer I have for you. The truth is I cannot go through with marrying you."

"W-w-why? Was it something I did? Ciel have I upset you? No…" Ciel strode across the sitting room in purposeful steps, coming to rest his hand on her shoulder. "Was it that witch Sullivan! Did she finally get to you with her foreign vulgarity and brazen flirting? She is not cute or a lady at all Ciel, you deserve much better!" He brought a finger to her lips, stifling her protests. 

"Lizzie, you are one of the most important people in the world to me. That is the reason we cannot be wed." He coughed, "Among other reasons." 

"What?"

"You see, my entire life has been a cycle of loss, you yourself have been targeted by those who wish me ill. I could never live with myself if you were injured or worse. I am not saying I doubt your ability, we all know you can defend yourself better than any man, and attack one with more vigor as well." Elizabeth blushed at that comment, many men still found that to be a very not-cute trait. "But Lizzie, I love you like family, because that is what we already are."

She blinked, "That's your reason? Ciel, all nobles are somewhat related! That's how we keep bloodlines pure!" 

"And also why many of us suffer from disease and frail bodies." Ciel had always sighted his asthma as reasons for his poor pallor and lack of physical endurance. "Lizzie, what may have worked for our parents might have passed then, but would not work now. We are nearly to the twentieth century, and recent evidence involving heredity and Doctor Darwin's studies are proving that marriage between family is ill advised. Regardless of the dangers, how I feel, don't you want healthy children one day Lizzie?" He was right, she did want healthy bouncing babies, but she had always envisioned them with Ciel as the father. She had names chosen out already which went so well with Phantomhive. 

"What we're the other reasons Ciel?"

"Now Lizzie, as I stated before you are already family to me, and I love you like family, but I feel no attraction to you and as a husband would be complete rubbish. I could never give you children, and knowing me, I'd make for a terrible father. Away all the time, constantly focusing on my company and orders from the queen. You deserve a man who has the time to dote on you Lizzie." Oh, Ciel, always the thoughtful one. 

"But, what do you mean you'd not be able to give me children?" The earl nervously looked around the room, and back to Lady Elizabeth.

"Promise not to tell a soul with that big mouth of yours."

"Alright I promise, don't need to be so rude. I'll have you know I'm-"

"Gay. Lizzie. I like men." The young woman stood silently from her seat at the fire crackled on, a log fell and embers lit up the room as they died in the air. Ciel moved back a few steps, fear cracking his calm facade, fear for his betroth's reaction. Oh how had she been so blind! It all made sense now. The oddities, his fashion choices, how he strayed away from society, failed at physical labor, and never looked at her even if a ball gown was showing nearly all her cleavage! He was gay!  
"I should have told you sooner Lizzie, but I feared you would tell. This feature of me is frowned upon in society as you well know, and I also feared losing you as a friend and companion." Ciel nervously took a step todwards Elizabeth. "Lizzie, I-"

It was Elizabeth's turn to quiet Ciel with a finger. "Shh, it is fine. I still have time to find a proper husband. I'll tell mother, father, and Edward that I decided against the marriage in a few months. I'll have you know that even though we've been betrothed a number of dapper young men have been asking to court me. After about two months I'll have at least one asking my father for my hand! Then we can break off our betrothal because I'm "madly in love!" How scandalous is that Ciel! Father will allow it because I have him wrapped around my finger, Edward doesn't like you so he will be pleased, and mother will come along eventually!" She smiled at Ciel who looked overjoyed (genuinely, he couldn't fool her with false smiles since she hit puberty). "On one condition." His smile faded to the stern face of a business man.

"Ciel, you have to give me all the details about your love life, we talk about men together, and we go shopping together in two weeks." Pouting (he was so cute when he did that, even after losing all his baby fat his cheeks would puff out!) Ciel extended his hand.

"Deal." Shaking on it, Elizabeth burst out into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?" 

"Oh Ciel, all this time we've been hiding ourselves just because we were afraid of losing each other, when in reality we couldn't care less about societal norms." Pulling him close with a muscular hand she brought him down to her level and then some to ruffle his shoulder length hair. "It'll be better than having a sister; now that we're fully truthful, well, not fully. You'll always be hiding secrets in your secret-y mind won't you?" She released the struggling earl. 

Righting his clothes, he looked as if a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Lizzie, I have a gift for you in the next room." 

"Really Ciel? Buttering me up to make sure I won't tell; I guess a girl can't refuse!" Closing the iron curtains of the fireplace they exited the room, and unlocked the game room's door. Maybe things would look up for the earl.

"KITTENS!" Lizzie screamed much to Ciel's apparent horror. How many cats could fit into one room? There must have been at least twenty! Where had Sebastian been hiding so many? 

"SEBASTIAN! How dare you! You know I don't allow cats on my property! How many have you been hoarding you smirking cur! *achoo* I'm allergic, you know this! *achoo* You want me to have an attack right here don't you! *achoo* You traitorous dog! Get down here right now, this instant! *sneeze* THAT'S AN ORDER!" 

And maybe things would continue as normal for the abnormal house of Phantomhive.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian stood in the corner, rounding up cats with simply a word of praise.
> 
> "It's Sebastian, isn't it?" Elizabeth handed her hankerchief to Ceil, who had already ruined his own.
> 
> "Ya, he brought the cats here." Batting his hand at a certain feline Ciel frowned at the beast.
> 
> "No, he's your boyfriend isn't he?" Ciel visibly paled. "Oh Ciel, a relationship with the help! Never thought you'd go for that with all your fanning as a member of elite society! How romantic!" 
> 
> "Don't be absurd Lizzie." Ciel looked away from his cousin, hiding any tinge of emotion. 
> 
> Sebastian walked over from cats, long purposeful strides clearing the distance in less than a moment. One more moment and his lips were upon the earl, and the Lady Elizabeth's screams and coos were upon his ears.
> 
> "Don't you dare tell anyone." Pointing an accusatory finger at Elizabeth, Ciel frowned. "And you mind your manners." The demon sighed, and walked back over to the cats as his master began to sneeze anew.
> 
> "Yes, my lord."
> 
> "Do~Do~Do~Do~Do~Do~Do~Do!"


End file.
